


The Full Moon

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Body Horror, F/F, Werewolf Jade Harley, Witch Rose Lalonde, for like half a second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Rose Lalonde has never liked the full moon, no matter how boosted her powers are on those nights.Perhaps this one will change her mind.





	The Full Moon

When the first howl rings through the night, you sigh. Tonight is the full moon, which means two things. The first is that any moon magic performed tonight will be far more powerful - unless it requires a new moon, in which case it will be far  _ less _ powerful. The second is that tonight is the night werecreatures - werewolves, in particular - reign. 

 

This howling is the first sign that the night has begun. 

 

* * *

 

The full moon’s lure is far too influential for you to resist, and who are you to deny the one time you have to create powerful potions anyway? So you work, in spite of the far-off noises that frequently break your concentration. You’ve messed at least four of the potions up, as with every howl - are they getting closer or is it just your imagination? - you’re losing track of ingredients, the number of counterclockwise stirs, and various other likely important matters.

 

It’s probably for the best that you stop trying now. You don’t know why their howls are bothering you so much tonight - you’ve worked through this chaos before, and never been this disorganised, never made this many mistakes. It irritates you just thinking about how badly most of your potions went tonight, so you take a deep breath and go to locate your familiar.

 

Jaspers is hiding under your bed, as he usually does on full moons. However, when he sees you, he does creep out, seating himself in your lap as you settle on the floor, leaning back against the side of your bed. Absently, you stroke along his back, feeling the rumbling vibration of his purring from where he settles on your thighs. It’s soothing, and with Jaspers near you find yourself more able to ignore the faint howling.

 

Or, at least, you were, until something  _ heavy _ thumped against the wall of your house. A large crash was easily heard, despite you being on the second floor - and, from the scratches and barks you can hear, on the other side of the house. Jaspers vacates your lap to make a desperate scramble for under your bed - again - and you take that chance to stand up and cautiously make your way downstairs. Grabbing your cloak from the hook by the door, you go outside, bare feet padding across the grass towards where the sounds came from. 

 

Your toes are frozen.

 

The growling and whining becomes clearer as you round the corner of your house. Leaning against your - white! - paint is a werewolf, obviously injured. You can see smears of silvery-red along your weatherboards, and on the grass, although it's almost invisible against the stygian fur of the wolf. When it - they - see you, their hackles raise. The growling grows in volume, and they bare their teeth.

 

“Shhh,” you say, backing up slightly, “I don’t want to hurt you.” The growling just gets louder in response, so you back up more. “Shhhhh,” you say again, making sure to keep your voice low and soothing as you reach out towards the wolf. The growling spikes and then lowers again, trailing off into a whine. Cautiously, you brave taking a few steps forwards. The wolf whines again, but they don’t bare their teeth at you again. Taking that as a sign that they’re ready to accept help, you move closer again, until you’re right next to them. 

 

Their eyes are green.

 

It’s an irrelevant detail.

 

Carefully, you reach out, laying a hand gently on their head. You get a whine in response.

 

“Shhh,” you say again, moving your hand from their head to feel along their side, trying to find the injury, “I’m going to help you.” The wolf whines again, then yelps as your fingers find something wet. When you pull your hand away, it’s the same silvery-red colour as the liquid smeared across the grass and your - previously - pristine weatherboards. The cut seems to be pretty large, and the wolf is still bleeding. You’re going to need to get them inside, clean it, and bandage it - but you also have to deal with what happens in the morning. The likelihood is that this person is a werewolf, and you’re not entirely sure what will happen when they finally shift back.

 

“Can you walk?” you ask cautiously, “I have potions and bandages inside.” The wolf stumbles to its feet, leaning against your legs as you walk slowly towards your front door. They limp along beside you, long fur tickling your legs as you move. The door creaks as you push it open - wider than you usually would in order to give the wolf enough room to enter with you. 

 

As you bustle around in the affectionately titled Lab, the wolf flops over on your carpet. It’s going to take forever to clean the blood out.

 

Ignoring that, you have a patient to tend to. Medical spells aren’t really your speciality, so you’ll have to rely on potions and basic first aid.

 

… This is why you shouldn’t let injured beings into your house.

 

When you head back into your lounge, the wolf is still lying on your floor. Kneeling beside them, you begin to carefully wash away the blood encrusted to the fur around their wound, before lightly dabbing at the wound itself in an attempt to clean that too. You would just shave the fur around it off, but you’re not sure how that would translate through the shift. The night’s almost over anyway - you spent the majority of it failing your attempts to create moon potions. 

 

You quickly - and loosely - wrap the bandages around the wolf’s torso, apologising as you lift them up to get under their body and around the side currently pressed against the ground. They whine quietly, but otherwise don’t complain. With that basic first aid done, all you can do is wait for them to shift back.

 

A glance at the clock tells you that you have less than an hour to wait.

 

* * *

 

That hour passes far more quickly than expected, and you soon find yourself dealing with a werewolf that’s mid-transformation. They whine pitifully, painful noises escaping as their fur shifts and grows inwards, their legs lengthen into human limbs and their snout shortens as a human face forms. You hurriedly throw a blanket over them as the transformation completes - a desperate attempt to preserve their privacy and dignity.

 

“Thank-you,” they say, voice hoarse, “Is there any way I can repay you for how you’ve helped me?”

 

“I don’t ask for payment,” you reply. Then you pause. “Except, perhaps, for help cleaning my carpet.” They laugh, voice clear and melodic.

 

“That I can most definitely help with. I’m Jade, Jade Harley! You’ve been very kind…” they trail off,  leaving you to fill the gap.

 

“Rose Lalonde. It’s nice to meet you, Jade Harley.”

 

They smile, and it’s blinding, like the sun goddess herself is in your living room.

 

“I’m happy to meet you too, Rose Lalonde!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!


End file.
